Parker's Christmas Carol
by charmingchick33
Summary: It's a parody of the famous story "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens


Title- Parker's Christmas Carol  
  
Autor- Jarodsangel33  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Parody  
  
Disclaimer-the Pretender and all characters belong to TNT, NBC, and their creators. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction   
  
Authors Note- this is a fan fiction based on the book The Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. It takes place after IOtH. Jarod is not really in this one… oh well.   
  
Dedication- Mary this one's for your Christmas present.   
  
*****   
  
Miss Parker burst through the doors to her office in the Centre. She sat at her desk doing some expense reports and filing papers. Broots and Sydney entered the room.   
  
"Miss Parker? I was wondering if umm uh" Broots started out meekly.   
  
"Wondered if umm uh what?" Miss Parker mimicked.   
  
"He was wondering if he could have off tomorrow Miss Parker" Sydney said with more grace than Broots and more courage, even looking her in the eye.   
  
"What do you need tomorrow off for?" Miss Parker snarled.   
  
"Well Miss Parker, tomorrow's Christmas Day, doesn't an honest worker even get some time off then?" Broots protested bravely.   
  
"Fine, I will see you an hour later than your normal time in for work." Parker said without looking up from her paperwork.   
  
"But, I have a daughter, and she invited Syd's family over to dinner." Broots begged.   
  
"Fine then, I want you twice as early on the next day." Parker bit out.   
  
"Well, don't forget there is always a seat for you at our Christmas table." Broots said politely as he walked out the door intending to pick up some food and head home to see Debbie.   
  
Miss Parker sighed and finished up her paperwork. She got out of the Centre and drove home. She looked up into the sky and saw all the stars. A tear rolled down her cheek remembering one of the past Christmas's with her mother. She ran up the walkway to her front door. She dug into her leather bag for her keys. She looked up at her door knocker and froze. She swore she saw an imprint of her father's face where the normal French Style design would've been. She blinked a few times and then looked back again. This time it was normal. She shook her head and proceeded to unlock her door.   
  
When she got inside, she grabbed some food from her refrigerator and sat on the couch. She smiled at the picture of her mother that lay on the coffee table. She picked it up and drifted off into a distant memory.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise from her kitchen. She was taken away from her thoughts about Catherine to those about what the noise was. Then two white figures emerged from the kitchen. She grabbed her gun and when she looked back at the figures she noticed they were her Bridgette and her father, but they were different, she was crying, or it looked that way and he was covered in shackles. They were both in white garments and covered in some thin chains.   
  
"Bridgette, Daddy, what happened to you?" She stuttered.   
  
"Angel. Its daddy, Bridgette and I have come to warn you of your fate. You shall be visited by 3 ghosts, the ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. The will start their visits when the clock strikes 1."   
  
"But daddy, what is this all about?" Miss Parker anxiously persisted.   
  
"Luv, we are trying to help you so your fate doesn't end up like ours. We were sentenced to life like this. We have to wear these shackles, and just hope someday the life sentence we made ourselves a part of will be over.   
  
"Well why would you come to warn me?" Parker asked.   
  
"Angel, just listen to us, we don't have any more time"   
  
"Yes Miss Parker, listen the spirits will begin to arrive at 1." Bridgette and Mr. Parker chanted as their bodies began to fade.   
  
Miss Parker went into her bed room and got into her satin night gown. She lay down and began to drift into a dreamless sleep. At 1am, her clock began to chime loudly, awakening her from her sleep.   
  
Suddenly, her windows flew open, and a bright light came fluttering in.   
  
"It can't be dawn already, it just can't be!" she said mentally.   
  
"Parker, it is me, the ghost of Christmas Past." Came Thomas' voice from a hooded figure.   
  
"Tommy?" She asked in a hoarse voice.   
  
"Yes, Parker it's me." He responded pulling down his hood. It revealed him, as handsome as he ever was, just white. Pure white, he was pure white. She smiled weakly at him and he stuck out his hand.   
  
"Come Parker" He gestured her to hold on.   
  
He moved over to the open window and jumped out. She had expected to fall but surprisingly stayed in the air. She held Tommy's hand and they flew into a white light. Suddenly she was in her house again, just years ago, when her mother Catherine was still alive. She saw an image of her younger self making cookies with her mother, gingerbread ones. She smiled as the tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Come on Parker" He gestured and she followed him into the memory of the following Christmas, after her mother had died. She saw a slightly older version of herself. She had just gotten a doll from one of the Centre employees, she was so busy having fun with it, she lost track of time. When she was picking up, she left it on her chair and her father had found it.   
  
Thomas went to a few hours after her father had found the doll to when Parker found it. Her father had broken it, into pieces. The little Parker picked up one of the face pieces and fidgeted with it trying to put it back together. She realized it was ruined and burst into tears.   
  
"It's alright," the older Parker said trying to get the girl's attention.   
  
"She can't hear you." Tommy said seriously.   
  
By this time the little Parker girl had run up the stairs. She had gone into Catherine's old study. She hugged a stuffed bear as she cried to herself. She heard the door slam downstairs. She jumped out of the chair and wiped her eyes. She fixed herself and went downstairs to face her father who was enraged.   
  
"MELANIE ANNE PARKER why haven't you cleaned up that mess?!" Mr. Parker screamed.   
  
"I am sorry Daddy; I will clean it right away." She said as she turned around to go into the kitchen for the dustpan.   
  
"Do not suck up to me like that, if your mother could only see the way you act." He spat as he signaled for her to turn around.   
  
"Well, I don't act like you, which is real good" she snapped as she turned back around.   
  
Mr. Parker who at this time had heard enough screamed "GET OVER HERE YOU!!" and pointed at Miss Parker.   
  
"What?!" she hissed.   
  
"You do NOT talk to me like that young lady." He angrily said slapping her lightly across the face.   
  
Miss Parker ran up the stairs back to the safety of her room. She grabbed her mother's old bear, that she had been given and hugged it tightly. She inhaled the smell of vanilla from her mother's perfume. She let the tears fall as she cried.   
  
"Come Parker, we need to go." Thomas said pointing to the window. They zumped ahead to one last Christmas. It showed Parker once again being let down by her father. This time they were in the Centre, and she was with Jarod and Angelo. Adult Parker smiled at the sight of Jarod and herself as young adults.   
  
She watched the younger version of herself tell Jarod what had happened and saw him hug her. The younger Parker then noticed Angelo's left out face and she gave him a hug as well. She smiled as she watched Jarod and her talk to Angelo about snow, and being outside, although Jarod hadn't seen a lot there were those times they snuck out and were together.   
  
"Miss Parker, it is almost 2, and the Ghost of Christmas Present will be around soon, we must go!" Thomas said as he grabbed her hand and began to drift back to her bedroom.   
  
"I must leave Parker, I wish you luck." He said and with one kiss on the hand, he was gone and Parker was left in her room to think about what'd happened. She sat on her bed until she heard the clock strike 2.   
  
Another bright light filled the room and another ghost appeared. It was the ghost of Christmas Present. It was Edna. She was dressed in a white gown this time, with a hood. She outstretched her hand to Parker and she took it.   
  
Without a word, they were already in the future watching Broots and Debbie open presents. She smiled as she saw Debbie open a CD and jump into her dad's arms. She had wished her father treated her that way, but that was just another one of her distant hopes and dreams. She saw the look on Debbie's face when Broots broke to her the news that she'd be unable to make it. It was a look of pure disappointment. The older Parker frowned and pushed some hair behind one of her ears.   
  
The next thing she knew she was seeing everyone during the dinner. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. It had been Jarod. He joined Broots, Sydney, Debbie, Nicolas, Michelle, and Angelo in the dinner. She smiled as he gave hugs to everyone there.   
  
As the dinner progressed, some talk about her had begun, and some wisecracks were made. Jarod seemed upset that she wasn't there. Broots insisted that she should've some but couldn't, looking at Syd telling him by eye signals not to say anything about Parker's feelings for Christmas.   
  
A little while after, Edna warned Parker that they should go. She outstretched her hand once again and they took off into the night and ended up back in Parker's bedroom.   
  
"Miss Parker, keep trying for mirage, follow your heart!" She said as she faded away.   
  
Miss Parker sat on her bed and began to think. A few minutes after she had sat down, the clock struck 3. She jumped up and looked towards the window as another light came. She saw this time instead of a white hooded figure, a black hooded one. The person was dressed in a black hooded cover, and had their face covered up.   
  
The spirit frightened Parker, as she hesitated to move forward. The figure stuck out its index finger and pointed at Parker.   
  
"You, come here!" A voice grumbled from inside the hood. She stumbled a bit but followed the spirits orders.   
  
"I am the spirit of Christmas Future, come with me."   
  
In less than a second, they were no longer in Parker's bedroom, but a dark alleyway. Parker frowned as she watched herself, the evil version. She raced down the alleyway a gun in hand. She was chasing someone, probably Jarod she thought. She heard a gun fire, and saw a limp figure lying on the ground. She gasped because she thought it was Jarod.   
  
The Miss Parker that was watching this moved over to the body. Realizing it wasn't Jarod, he had been hiding behind the corner. She looked and there on the ground, shot in the stomach lay Broots. He was still alive, but by the looks of it barely.   
  
The Parker she was watching walked up to the body and realizing it was Broots fell to her knees. She took his hand and felt for a pulse. She screamed when she realized it was very faint. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 and got a paramedic on the way. She signaled for the sweepers to leave the area, and for Syd to stay with them. She reluctantly took off her Armani jacket and placed it under Broots' head. She folded her hands and prayed. In about 5 minutes, the paramedics arrived. Syd got in the vehicle with Broots. Parker agreed to meet them at the hospital. She got in her Lincoln and sped down the street after the ambulance.   
  
Miss Parker, who had watched the entire scene take place, was in tears.   
  
"Spirit, is this what shall become of me?" She asked in a cowardly voice.   
  
The spirit nodded its heady figure, and Parker fell to her knees sobbing.   
  
All of a sudden, they were in a hospital, and Broots was being worked on. She saw herself brush into the emergency room and be pushed away by doctors and nurses. All of a sudden Broots' pulse crashed, and he began to be resuscitated. She began to cry realizing if they didn't get his heart started that he'd die. She began to cry and eventually was pushed out of the room. Outside the door, she sat knees to her chest crying. Sydney seeing her there came up and helped her to her feet. He wrapped her in a blanket and took her over to the waiting room. He let her fall into his arms and cry. Eventually a doctor came out and said that Broots' had failed to react to all the measures they had taken to revive him, and that brought the real Parker to tears.   
  
"SPIRIT, is this what will happen? Is this my fate?" She screamed.   
  
The Spirit took down his hood, and revealed herself as Catherine.   
  
"MOMMA, it is you?" Parker said in an almost inaudible voice.   
  
"Come Here" She said in a somewhat cold tone.   
  
"You have become what 'they' are. You have broken everything I have stood for."   
  
"I'm sorry, momma I didn't mean for things to be this way." Parker pleaded with her mother.   
  
"Come" She said and they were taken to a clean hospital room. There were tables with white sheets covering people who had died. Parker looked toward the door and saw a woman and a girl come in. It was herself with Debbie.   
  
Debbie had tears streaming down her face. A nurse pulled over a white sheet revealing Broots' face. She screamed and began to cry uncontrollably.   
  
"YOU, you killed my daddy!!" She screamed at Parker and pointed an accusing finger at her.   
  
Miss Parker stood there watching herself try to react. She saw herself reach for the back of her miniskirt, and knew what she was doing.   
  
"You killed him, he is dead because of YOU!" Debbie said accusingly. Miss Parker nodded and pulled out her gun.   
  
"And I will be the first to join him." She said as she brought it to her temple and shot.   
  
Miss Parker's form fell to the floor. A doctor hearing the shot came rushing in. Debbie at this time was screaming and making a scene. They lifted Parker to a gurney and rushed her to the emergency room.   
  
The real Miss Parker watched herself die, and be placed on another gurney with a white sheet. She watched all the Centre employees at her funeral. She saw Sydney, who was looking very sickly by now cry and cry as they buried her. She saw Lyle and Mr. Raines. Even Lyle had tears in his eyes. Everyone was showing some kind of emotion, accept for Mr. Raines. His daughter had just died and he acted like he could've cared less. Miss Parker herself cried as she watched her own casket be lowered into the ground. After the funeral was over, before the plot was filled, she saw Jarod sneak over and throw a huge bouquet of red, pink, and white roses in the hole, and they landed near Syd's flowers. She saw Jarod drop to his knees. He began to sob and cry, uncontrollably.   
  
"Come, we must go… Now" Catherine said as she grabbed Parker's hand and ran over to an unoccupied area.   
  
Within seconds, they were at home, in Parker's room. She was seated on her bed, and realizing it was daylight ready to start her new life. She got up and made her bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight top. She decided she needed to grab a few things before she went over to Broots' house. She ran to the nearest Wal-Mart and grabbed some CD's for Debbie, two printed tops for Broots, and 2 ties for Sydney. She paid for her purchases and took them home to wrap. By 3'o clock it was time for her to get ready. Broots had told her dinner at 5. She got in the shower, and began her process for getting ready.  
  
When she was done showering, she put on her dress. It was a tight dress, and it ended at her knees where it frilled out. She spun around marveling the way it fit on her. She opened her closet and grabbed a pair of strappy stilettos and strapped them on. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and decided she'd better get going. She put the presents in her car and drove to Broots' house.   
  
Broots' House   
  
She got to the house and thought she'd make an entrance. She rang the bell and waited patiently. Broots opened the door and nearly fell over. He let her in and she smiled. Debbie ran over and hugged her. She took off her Armani leather jacket and sat down. She felt extremely tall in her shoes so she took them off. Still feeling tall she decided to sit down. Syd, Michelle, and Nicolas arrived and as everyone was seated, the doorbell rang again. Parker got up to get it and it was Jarod. She didn't care that she was supposed to "take him in" she just hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. He awkwardly stepped inside and looked around.   
  
"Jarod, it's you!" Sydney said and hugged him tightly. Jarod hugged his mentor back.   
  
"Let's eat, then we'll catch up, ok guys?" Miss Parker suggested. They all sat down and ate. Miss Parker knew it was one Christmas she'd never forget.   
  
THE END 


End file.
